Wonder Boy
by Cedric Amos Diggory
Summary: Steve has been bullied all his life. He joins the army and later on the Avengers to help protect others from bullies just like his. He wants to keep people safe. That's just what he does but someone ought to teach him it's okay to let yourself be cared for. Soulmate!au Dad!Tony
1. Lost hope

Steve got his tattoo when he was thirteen. Not only was this a great surprise because people usually got their tattoos around fifteen but it was also a curse. It wasn't that he hadn't wanted to get his tattoo yet or that it was bad to get one early. That was actually great. An early tattoo signified a closer bond. There was actually a lot of great things about his tattoo. He got it over night when usually they took a week to form. The letters were a bold black right away even though they usually started out a light grey. Both great things. But it was a boy's name. There it was in scratchy letters across his left wrist.

 _ **Wilder Stark**_

Right away he knew that this would mean more bullying. Soul mates of the same gender were almost unheard of and shunned. Even worse was the fact that it was on his left wrist marking him the submissive half of the relationship. This tattoo marked the start of years and years of tauntings and beatings. Years of being called names that made him flinch even in his own memories. Even when he joined the army and became Captain America many soldiers looked down on him for the tattoo. It wasn't long before the papers for hold of the information concerning said mark. There were many people who didn't care. There were, however, still people that did. He was thankful for people like Peggy, Bucky, and Doctor Erskine who cared for him no matter who his soul mate was. They assured him that it was alright and that he would find him someday. There were times however, when he had his doubts. Like when he met Howard Stark who had no knowledge of any family member named Wilder. That night Peggy had told him that surely there couldn't just be one Stark family in the world. Still some nights he worried. Nights like this night. Now he knew that he really would never find him because at that moment he was saying goodbye to a sobbing Peggy through the stereo of an aircraft that was two minutes away from crashing into the icy waters below.

"I'm so sorry Steve."

"It's alright Peggy just... promise me if you ever meet him... "

"I'll let him know how wonderful you were. I'll tell him you loved him."

"Thank you Peggy. For everything."

"You're welcome Steve."

gd7ehb3hd7rh

From the other end of the line Peggy heard a crash.

"Steve? Steve! Steve?!"


	2. first hello

Steve pulled at his left sleeve nervously. Out had become a habit since he started wearing long sleeves. After waking up Steve had realized his soul mate was most likely dead. He hadn't wanted a reminder of the man he never got to meet so he wore long sleeves. Everyone assumed he wouldn't want to talk about it so no one asked. No one asked for a name. He occasionally caught Tony sneaking glances at his right wrist but he knew no one would find anything there. He was the susubmissive therefore his tattoo was on his left wrist. Natasha seemed to recognize the nervous gesture and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't tell me new people scare you Rogers?"

Steve shook his head. Fury wanted to add someone new to the team. Shield had found a boy in a hydra lab and instructed the Avengers to help him adjust. They wanted him to become an Avenger because apparently Hydra had experimented with some new serums and had given him some abilities. None of them except Bruce knew what they were so they were gathered in the living room of Stark Tower waiting for Fury to bring him in.

"No I just don't know how I feel about having a _teenager_ on the team. He's just a kid."

"I am not."

Everyone's heads snapped towards the door where an angry Fury (pardon the pun) was holding a nineteen year old by the scruff of his leather jacket. He tried to throw the kid at Tony and crossed his arms when he didn't even stumble. He just barrel rolled back on to his feet.

"He's your problem now. I'm sick of babysitting."

"What do you mean babysitting? It's not like he's _my_ kid."

Steve saw the teen's jaw clench and his hands curl tightly into fists. Fury just rolled his eyes.

"Did you read the file?"

Tony furrowed his eye brows and strode over to the table and grabbed a manila folder. The sound of flipping papers filled the room along with Tony's mumbling.

"DNA sample... paternal... positive? How's that possible?"

"May fathers day be a glaring reminder to you that there is such a thing as a broken condom."

Fury snickered at the brunette boy's tight lipped reply. He was glaring at Tony like he was the worst living thing on the face of the earth. Now Steve realized they did look alike. They had the same, messy hair and the same ears. The boy was taller but that might have been from his mother's side. Their eyes were the same dark brown all though the kid's had small specks of red.

"No how is this a possibility? WW, hy aren't you with-"

"My mother?"

He let out a laugh, which in reality sounded more like a bark, and threw his head back. Steve could have sworn he saw his eyes flash red for a second.

"Let me paint you a picture. A young, broke, college girl learns she's pregnant. A doctor approaches her when she gives birth and tells her he'll take the baby off her hands. It's the best option she's got. So she goes for it. They name the baby Wilder, he is given no last name. He doesn't need one where he's going. They let him grow until five. By that time he's gone through elementary, middle school, and highschool education. They decide his personality along with a bunch of other kid's are mature enough so they're poked and prodded until the doctor has his perfect little monsters. Then they're trained and made to fight against each other until only he remains. He trains for years along with sneaking out at night to learn about the world and what it holds from a tiny computer everyone thinks is broken. He learns about literature, history, advances in human rights, equality, and people that think everyone deserves a chance so he decides he wants to escape. Then one day there's a guy with an eye patch knocking on his cell asking if he's alive, everything he's ever known is blowing up around him, they take him away, they realize he's a Stark and then a week later here I am. Does that seem possible to you?"

No one spoke. Tony was shocked. Natasha looked at the boy with understanding in her eyes. Clint looked like he was going to be sick. Sam was looking down at the floor. Bucky looked like he wanted to hug the life out of this boy. Thor had a grave look on his-

"Wait what did you say your name was?"

Everyone's looking at Steve. That's what he thinks to ask right now? The boy's _name_? The teen looks at him before his eyes widen slightly. To most it wouldn't be visible. Steve saw it though.

"Steve Rogers?"

"Get your shield and a gun."

"Wh-"

"Do it."

Steve got his shield from behind the couch and Natasha handed him a gun from under the cushion. They always had these on hand just in case but they'd never had to use them by someone's request.

"You might want to close your eyes Red."

He wass referring to Natasha. She just rolled her eyes as he took his shirt off. He wouldn't have anything she hadn't seen before.

"I'm gonna do something and as soon as I do I want you to shoot that at me as many times as you can."

"I'm not going to-"

"You're gonna."

He unbuttoned his pants and in a flash there was a brown wolf with red eyes staring at Steve. The soldier stared back for a moment before remembering his instructions. He shot at the wolf fifteen times. Each bullet was caught and crushed in his fangs. Then he was running towards Steve and not even the shield helped as it was torn away from Steve's hands. He was pinned to the ground for a moment before the wolf turned boy crawled off him. A minute later he was back in his pants and helping Steve up. He let go of Steve's hand as soon as he did. Steve took it right back.

"Wilder?"

"I want you to stay away from me. You don't deserve a monster. That's what I am and that's all I'll ever be."

"No you're not and what makes you think I'm going to listen to you?"

"Okay hold it."

They turned to see Tony and everyone else looking utterly confused.

"What's the big deal with his name? Why would Capsicle want to stay near you?"

Steve looked up at Wilder (which he hadn't realized he had to do until now). He didn't know if his soul mate would be comfortable telling everyone so soon. He didn't want to make him uncomfortable. He knew first hand how scary and new the world could seem.

"Go for it. He'll see sooner or later."

Steve rolled up his sleeve and saw Wilder do it along with him. There was his name in soft, connected letters on the other's right wrist. Natasha gasped. Everyone was staring. Bucky was smirking. This was gonna be good. He'd waited for this moment for ninety three years. Thor was smiling as big as a crescent moon. Tony on the other hand did not look happy. He took three big steps towards Steve, killer glare taking over his features.

"I'm going to-"

Wilder took over. He pushed Steve behind him and growled at Tony. Some of the red returned to his dark brown eyes and it was obvious to everyone that even in human form a part of the wolf stayed with Wilder. Tony took a step back. Steve was brought back to the feeling of being the frail little guy he used to be.

"Touch him and die."

"Stay out of it kid. Whether you like it or not I am your father and he-"

"Has his tattoo on his left wrist."

He softly tugged Steve forwrads which the smaller man allowed and showed his arm to Tony. Said billionaire raised an eyebrow.

"So?"

"So he's under my protection. You may be my father but lay a finger on him and I will not hesitate to rip your throat open, metal suit or not."

"Could we stop talking about me like I'm not here?"

Steve had a rosy blush dusted on his cheeks from the fact that everyone was staring. Wilder's arm around his waist didn't really help either nor did Bucky and Natasha's smirks on the back of his mind. Wilder's chin was on top of his head and Steve could feel his heart beat which only served to make his ears turn bright red. Tony glared at him and Steve subconsciously leaned further into Wilder, being reminded of his days as a little guy.

"Okay, how about I just go, would that be better?"

"No!"

Both men yelling at him was not something he was prepared for and he regretted that dearly when he hid his face in Wilder's chest and heard the clock of a camera. Damn Natasha and her habit of being prepared.

 **A/N: did you like this? Should I continue? I'm sorry for the short chapters. They'll get longer I promise! Thanks for reading this I really appreciate it!**


	3. The gang

previously*

 _Hearing both men yelling at him was not something he was prepared for and he regretted that dearly when he hid his face in Wilder's chest_ _and heard the click of a camera. Damn Natasha and her habit of being prepared._

123

Natasha's phone was being passed around the room so everyone could see the picture. Wanda was busy telling Pietro how cute it was when Tony walked away.

"I'm not doing this right now."

"Yeah you just walk away, Stark."

Steve felt Wilder tense up and nuzzled into his chest, putting his arms around his neck. Wilder immediately relaxed and put his second arm around Steve's waist.

"I guess you're not leaving any time soon?"

Steve just shook his head making Wilder chuckle softly. He guessed he wouldn't be getting many verbal answers either. He was grateful for that. He never was one for words. He placed a kiss on the top of Steve's head making him snuggle into Wilder's neck. He had to stand on his tip toes but he didn't mind.

"Steve, stop being such a baby. You're a god damn super soldier."

Steve tensed and pushed off of Wilder with both his cheeks and ears red. He let go of Wilder's hand but just as Steve had done earlier with him Wilder took it right back. He glared at the man with the metal arm.

"He can't help it asshole. He's a fucking submissive. You'd think you would know that."

Wilder looked at how Natasha was curled up into Bucky's side and Clint snickered, narrowly dodging the kick Natasha had aimed towards his nose. Bucky looked at Wilder with a frown.

"It was a joke. He's my best friend, I really couldn't care less."

"Also, it's not a good idea to make fun of Natasha."

The last part was mumbled by Steve, earning a small smile of approval from said red headed assassin. Wilder chuckled once more as Steve led him over to the couch to get to know everyone. They sat next to the previously mentioned pair. Everyone smiled (or smirked in Natasha's case) when instead of sitting beside him Wilder pulled Steve into his lap. Steve gestured towards Bucky.

"That's Bucky, he's my best friend. He defended me in the forties from... a lot of people."

Wilder gave an approving nod towards Bucky who returned it with a smile. Steve grinned at them before moving on.

"You know Natasha."

"I think I prefer Red."

Wilder said so with a smirk. Natasha was about to say something before Bucky squeezed her hip, sensing an argument coming from his girlfriend. She closed her mouth and instead of talking, opted to stick her tongue out at Wilder.

"I'm just teasing but you know, it's not like I can call you Goldilocks."

Nat gave him a rare smile, but decided to leave the laughter to Bucky who was chuckling away. They went through the whole room and everyone seemed to get along. Wilder was able to relate with a lot of people. Natasha had gone through similar training, Wanda and Pietro were Hydra experiments, Bruce transformed when he was angry, and Bucky was 'enhanced' just like the others. Steve didn't know whether to be happy they got along so well or sad that Wilder had to go through all of that. Every time a topic got difficult for Wilder to talk about Steve would Nuzzle into his neck or plant a kiss on his jaw. He would have kissed his cheek but he couldn't reach very well. The last time he did that Bucky smiled.

"You know, you guys are really touchy. It took me a month to get Nat to even talk to me properl- ow!"

Everyone laughed as Natasha pinched her boyfriend's side. She shook her head before turning back to Wilder and Steve.

"It is true though. What happened Steve? I thought public displays of affection made you uncomfortable."

"Yeah well I've been waiting ninety-three years."

"So has Bucky but you don't see him all touchy feely."

Steve opened and closed his mouth a couple times before finally shutting it and turning to look over Wilder's shoulder. Natasha laughed and Wilder couldn't help but chuckle along.

"Well, it's different for dominants. We take care of you guys and you need us to do that even if you don't want to admit it."

Steve turned back around to watch Wilder poke fun at Natasha for a little bit. Natasha glared playfully at Wilder and Bucky smirked. Natasha slapped his arm making Bucky pout.

"My girlfriend is abusive."

Everyone laughed. Sam especially because he could never not laugh at Bucky being hit and made fun of. Wanda, who was sitting with Pietro on the floor, decided this was a perfect time to ask the most awkward question of the century.

"So you're boyfriends now?"

Steve tensed a little bit and Wilder stopped any previous movement, knowing the question would make Steve uncomfortable. Everyone was looking at them now. Steve's ears grew bright red and he cleared his throat a couple times.

"...Uh, we haven't really discussed that yet."

"Well, it is going to happen eventually and we can see you already act like a couple."

Steve shared a look with Wilder. While Steve was blushing and stumbling to get a couple words out, Wilder raised an eyebrow at him.

"Steve?"

"I... w-well I-"

"Look you don't have to worry about me. As long as you're happy I'm happy, okay?"

This was whispered in his ear for comfort when Wilder noticed Steve looking around the room at everyone. He was nervous, Wilder could tell. No matter how supportive everyone was Steve had grown up being taught that it was wrong. That they were wrong for being together. Wilder knew what was going on in his head. What if everyone turned their backs on him like people had previously done? What if they treated him differently?

"We'll be right back."

Wilder pulled Steve up with him and led them to the hall. Steve looked up at him, unsure about what to do. He was captain America. He had gotten used to taking care of people. He had gotten used to people expecting him to be in control of everything. Now, there was a part of him that told him he could let himself be cared for and it scared him that deep down he could still feel like the little guy from Brooklyn. Wilder looked into Steve's eyes.

"Steve I know you're scared-"

"I'm not-"

"Steve I'm part wolf. I can tell your palms are sweating, your heart is racing, your hands are trembling... you'rescared. And that's okay. I'm supposed to take care of you and I'll do that because it _is_ okay. Do you understand? Just tell me what you need."

Steve opened and closed his mouth a couple times. His chest was heaving and tears sting his eyes. He just wanted this to be over _so bad._ He wanted to stop being scared, because no matter how much he tried to deny it he was scared. He woke up seventy years into the future, most of his friends were dead, so many people depended on him, he hadn't had time to get used to all the changes from the serum, he still felt like the little guy and he just needed a hug. It was no surprise to Wilder when there was a super soldier throwing himself into his arms, tears streaming down said blonde's face. He knew they were being watched through the security cameras because the Avengers were cautious like that but he didn't care. Right now he didn't need to keep his smug, bad boy persona because Steve was crying. Wilder's first instinct was to get him to sit down. He was careful to lower them both on to the floor without falling. Steve curled up between his legs, head resting on his chest. Wilder should have known it was only a matter of time before he broke down. Steve was shaking all over and his tears were drying into the fabric of Wilder's shirt. Wilder rubbed circles into his mate's back with one hand and ran the other through his hair.

"It's okay. You're okay baby, it's alright. It's fine to need to be taken care of, ya know? You've done so much for everyone else. You may be a super soldier but you're still human."

"I just didn't think I was going to feel like the little guy ever again."

"I know. It's hard to change that much in so little time, and it's probably impossible to have your mentality do the same. It's okay to still be the little guy. If you want... If you want you can be _my_ little guy?"

Steve could only nod. Unknown to him, his new boyfriend was sporting the biggest grin the world had ever seen. Meanwhile, inside the living room Bucky was going into full on big brother mode.

123

"What are we going to do about this?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

Bucky rolled his eyes at Thor's question. Natasha face palmed when she realized what was going on. Bucky pointed at Wilder on the image Friday had put on the TV screen.

"Oh boy here we go."

"Yes Nat, here we go! That- that _boy_ is going to hurt Steve, I know it."

"Bucky, you were fine with him before."

"Yeah, but now he's the _boyfriend_ and Steve is naive and that kid's bad news!"

"Bucky-"

"No Nat, you know I'm right because that kid is going to- he's going to-"

"You've got nothing!"

"I'm his best friend I don't have to have a point! I'm the closest thing he's had to an older brother, I have my rights!"

Natasha heard Wanda sigh in resignation. The two females shared a look and suddenly Natasha knew what was going on. She looked around the room at the guys. They were going to agree with Bucky, she could feel it. Of course they were, they were _men._ The only one who was slightly reasonable was Bruce who silently slipped on to the floor beneath Natasha and next to Wanda. A couple minutes later Wilder walked in with the biggest grin in the universe holding on to Steve who had a soft smile and slightly irritated eyes. Immediately after they appeared all the men in the room (apart from Bruce) we're circling their end of the couch. Steve, realizing what was going on, hid under Wilder's arm with his head in his hands. Wilder looked confused when Bucky came up behind him and put a hand on each shoulder, making sure his metal hand held on a little bit tighter than comfortable.

"So... you're together now."

"Yeah, why?"

Bucky chuckled dryly bringing forth another eye roll from Natasha and a defeated sigh from both Wanda and Bruce.

"Oh, no reason, just have a couple questions for you."

Thor leaned on the arm rest next to Wilder and displayed a humorless grin. Sam and Clint could be heard munching on some popcorn in the background, settling in for the show.

"What exactly are your intentions with our friend?"

"Making him happy, keeping him safe."

"What exactly is your definition of happy?"

Wanda rolled her eyes at Pietro as he joined in on the questioning. A groan could be heard from Steve's hiding place in Wilder's side.

"Feeling or showing pleasure or contentment. I can show you in the dictionary if you want-"

Bucky tightened his grip. This kid was getting smart with him and he was trying to make a point god dammit! He knew he'd end up approving but he wasn't about to miss this opportunity. There were a lot of security cameras and he took pride in having blackmail material on everybody. He wanted to make the kid stumble a little bit.

"Son, let me tell you something about that interpretation, there will be absolutely _no_ pleasure in any way shape or form do you understand?"

Wilder chose to ignore Steve's cry of alarm and embarrassment as he smirked up at Bucky and tightened his arm around his boyfriend.

"Are you sure about that because I know my tricks."

Wilder wiggled his eyebrows making Steve turn as red as a tomato. Bucky was opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water and Natasha and Wanda exchanged a glance. Natasha scooched closer to him and leaned in with a smirk.

"What kind of tricks?"

"Natasha-" Steve whimpered.

"Shush, I wanna hear this."

Wanda turned on the floor to face them and Sam and Clint were even more amused, sitting next to her, sharing their popcorn. Bruce just shook his head when Wilder smirked.

"Look, they're not exactly family friendly, alright? And I don't think Steve would enjoy being a moaning mess in front of everybody. That's for me to see."

Everyone ignored Steve's mumbled death threats at Wilder's words and instead proceeded to ask Wilder every question imaginable which he, of course, did not answer. He might like teasing Steve just a little more than he should but he was still a little old school. Suddenly Wilder remembered something.

"I brought you something." he blurted.

Steve raised an eyebrow at him.

"You didn't know I'd be here."

"Well I started working on it when I was ten, figured it would be nice to give to someone. I would carry it around everywhere."

He ran behind to the counter where Fury had put his backpack and started looking through all of the pockets. The girls and Steve were staring at him intently. Vision and Bucky just hoped it wasn't too good otherwise they'd be in trouble. Wilder sat back on the couch with something clutched between his hands. Once he noticed how small it was Bucky sighed with relief. What could a ten year old kid come up with that was so great?

"I read about it online. Apparently if you have one thousand paper cranes you get to make a wish. It said it was a symbol of hope and healing during challenging times. I thought maybe if you needed something and I wasn't there at least you'd have something in your pocket to help you out."

He unfolded his hands and in his palm was a little jar filled with paper cranes. Steve looked up at Wilder with pure adoration in his eyes and the girls cooed at the gift before glaring at Vision and Bucky respectively. Sam and Clint gagged in the background.

"This is sweet and all but I think you're giving me diabetes!"

"Shut up Clint!"

Clint's jaw snapped shut at the sound of the Russian agent's words. Bruce and Wanda laughed. Sam snickered at Clint's fear of Natasha earning a glare from said archer. Natasha and Wanda resumed glaring at their boyfriends. Bucky raised his hands in surrender.

"Hey, it's not our fault Wolfie's whipped."

"And proud! This way I get laid whenever I want meanwhile you get to keep _your_ balls in your girlfriend's purse."

Steve swatted Wilder's arm as everyone laughed. Sam was wheezing in the corner and pointing at a scowling Bucky. Natasha was laughing almost as hard which did not amuse Bucky in the slightest. Even Bruce was snickering at the comment. This was the moment Tony chose to resurface and all previous merriment ceased to exist.

"Oh, don't mind me it's not like I've been completely alone for the past three hours or anything."

"So? I've been alone for the past nineteen years, you're not special."

"I'm Iron Man."

"No you're a toddler with a drinking problem."

Natasha snorted and Tony shifted his glare from Wilder to her.

"You think this is funny Romanoff? My own kid hates me for something that was not my fault. He spent his whole life in a hydra lab and his soul mate is a senior citizen. You think that's funny? You think that-"

He kept getting closer as he spoke and Wilder stopped Bucky as he made to move forward. Bucky got the message. Wilder would deal with it. The second Tony crossed the six foot mark in front of Natasha Wilder was right between them.

"You don't speak to her that way or you'll regret it. You don't say anything about Steve or you'll regret it. I'd rather not have to scrape your blood from under my nails."

"You make a lot of death threats kid. I'm beginning to think you're all bark no bite."

In seconds Tony was pinned to the wall with his arms behind his back and Wilder's eyes were almost completely red. His nails were digging into Tony's wrists and soon a drop of blood fell to the floor. There was a low growl coming from Wilder's throat and when he spoke his voice rumbled.

"As you know, I'm part wolf. Now, up until now I didn't have a pack. Then I met them. I'm only going to say this once so you better listen and listen good. Touch any of them and I'll rip you limb from limb."

"I've been doing this for years. I'm pretty sure I can take you, kid."

"Yet here we are. You're pinned against the wall and I'm a millimeter away from slicing your wrists open. I could let you throw some punches and fight like a man but I want to keep my reputation and I think you'd like to keep yours. Just remember, if you mess with my pack your gonna be the one on the ground, and I'm gonna be the one who walks away. Now go bandage up your fucking wrists."

Wilder let go and Tony slipped to the ground right next to a puddle of blood. He tried to get up and go towards Wilder but he was forced back to the ground. Wilder's foot was pushing his head towards the blood. Everyone's eyes were wide as he held the man there for a moment before pushing it to the side. Tony was breathing heavily, his wrists were still bleeding. Wilder walked over to the kitchen and washed his hands. He walked back towards the couch and growled at Tony as he passed. Even Tony was surprised when he flinched away. Wilder looked down at the man and seemed to think for a second. He sighed tiredly and slipped into the hallway. A moment later he came back with a first aid kit. He knelt next to Tony and everyone continued to stare as he cleaned upthe marks and bandaged his wrists.

"Sorry to break your ego so bad but in my defense I told you I'd do it. You just don't listen. I know that you not being there was out of your control but you went after Steve and Natasha. My instinct was to protect."

"Yeah I realized that when you almost slit my wrists open. So... pack huh?"

"Well I've got some primal instinct."

" _Some_?"

"Trust me what you just saw is a level two at most. You're my dad, I can't hurt you too bad. Besides Pepper will kill me. I met her, she seems really fond of you although I really don't know why."

"If we can agree Pepper is the closest you get to guardian angel I think we'll get along just fine kid."

"Agreed."


End file.
